The White Horse
by That XFactor
Summary: OK guys! This story is inspired by the movie Black Beauty. After watching it I got the thinking, What if Ororo was a horse passed on by the members of the X-Men? At the least it would make an interesting story. please R&R, I'll need them lol.


Disclaimer: This story was inspired by Black Beauty. When I saw the movie, I got the thinking, what if Ororo was Black Beauty and was traded and sold between the members of the X-Men? I know, it sounds strange, but I think it will make a pretty intriguing story. Please R&R. I don't own Black Beauty or the X-Men. ENJOY!

The green grass is fresh in my mouth, and soft under my hooves. I have not always had this lush life; I in fact, have had many. A horse's life is based purely off chance and luck. We are not fortunate enough to have fate grace our presence. The sun now beams off my coat, sparkling off my mane, rivers, flowing fresh cool water. I do not remember my birth, or much of my youth. I do, however, remember my mother. She was beautiful, tall and slender. Her mane and tail grazed the ground we walked, a rarity in most horses. I luckily have picked up on that trait. She was black, as black as night, she sometimes looked navy, but she was a pure soul. There were times when I wanted to play, and she would just stand there, like a tree, not even being moved by the playful blows of the wind. Oh, how I loved to run, and jump, just being free. I rarely wanted to leave her side; she was my comfort, my safety net.

It comes a time in a horse's life, when we must be trained. I believe I was around two when it began. I saw my young master setting out all these black things and metallic things on the ground. Logan was his name. A young muscular, short man, he appeared so mean and cunning, but was so kind, and sweet. He treated me like gold, always ensuring me that he is near. It was easy for me to be loyal to him, such simplicity. My mother stood close, always ensuring me that this is apart of my growth. Not my favorite part. Logan tied me to an old tree, my anxiety picking up. What was this little man going to do to me? He placed the harness on first, sliding this metal bit in my mouth, atop my tongue. It was dreadful, this cold metal bit obscuring my mouth, but Logan's father had something in his hand. Ah, apple slices the most delicious treat in the world. Nothing in this world is like apple slices, juicy, sweet, tender apples. The heavens gift to all horses alike. Logan grabbed the saddle and placed it upon my back, and began buckling it. Ouch! It was making it hard for me to breathe, and when I turned to look at him, he had this boyish smile on his face. I couldn't walk, couldn't move, and could barely breathe. His father began walking away with my apples. Hey, get back here with my apples. I took three steps towards him, looks like I can walk. I finally reached them, those absolutely tasty apples. I can't say that enough.

Out on the field, Logan rode me, it was challenging. We couldn't find our rhythm, it was just a mess. He pushed, and I pulled, and we played that game for several miles. It was finally, when we passed the Howlett grounds that we met somewhere in the middle, and we became as one. The bonding and mental acceptance of one another made our unity absolutely perfect. I ran, as fast as I could, against the wind, blowing my mane and tail away from me. It was exhilarating. His laughter filled my ears, and it warmed my insides. We ran all the way to the Summers' stables. It had to be maybe four or five times bigger than the Howlett's property, but it did not scare me. Logan stayed on my back as a woman and man came out of their home to look at me. The woman had a smile upon her face, the man attempting to bring her back into the home.

"Come back Jean, you are not supposed to be outside while you're this far into your pregnancy" he said reaching for her arm.

"Oh, come on Scott. I am not made out of glass, I won't break. I have to see her" she said as she reached me. She had blood red hair flowing down her back, green eyes like fresh grass and a soft smile, that made me feel comforted. She had an abnormally huge stomach, her pregnancy clearly coming to an end. Just because I am a horse, does not mean, I do not understand the customs and events that happen to humans.

"Such a beautiful horse, look at her Scott. All of her mane, tail and coat are as white as snow. Her tail and mane even drag to the floor, she is a fantasy horse darling" Jean said softly stroking my face.

"A real beauty" Scott said as Logan jumped off my back. Logan stepped to Scott, keeping hold of my reins.

"Look at those gorgeous big cerulean blue eyes Scott. Blue, we can name her Blue, but it sounds so depressing" she said holding my head.

"I've never seen anything like that before. That must be a rare trait in some Egyptian Arabic breeds" he said putting his arm around Jean.

"I am willing to sell her like promised, only if I can personally work with her. For some reason, I can't fully let this one go" Logan said looking at me.

"That will not be a problem" Jean said. Logan began walking me behind the home to the stables.

"What will we call her?" Jeans asked.

"Snow, like her coat" Scott said.

"Snow? God, no. She is far too exotic for a boring name like Snow."

"Something African maybe" Scott asked.

"Perfect. You've named her, Beauty huh? Ororo. It means beauty" Jean said

A new name and home, and tons of horses to meet. I saw my mother poke her head out of the stable, and my heart filled with joy. There were several other horses, and I was placed in the last stable. Logan removed my saddle and harness, and left me alone. There was a blood bay Clydesdale beside me, and he tried to welcome me, but I refused. This was frightening to me, and his persistence, didn't make me feel any better. He was so tall, with lean muscles, and he appeared to have red eyes. His mane and tail both were chocolate brown, and he considered himself a charmer. Remy was his name. There was also a Fenn Pony, a mischievous little one. She always was getting into trouble, always messing with the Scott's oldest boy, Cable. Cable was such a strange name for a human boy. He wasn't Mr. Proper with her either, but she always gave him a piece of his own medicine. Jubilee was her, and what a perfect name for the little cream colored pony. She was curious about me, always speaking to me, asking me questions. She periodically would nibble on my nose, like a colt would to its mother. I walked out of my stable, Logan obviously forgetting to lock it. I approached my mother, and she smiled at me. She explained how proud she was of me, and it worried me. She never told me those things, and she seemed so weak. She lay on the floor, unable to stand any longer. I never realized how my mother has aged, it seemed as though time had gone by so quickly. How can I turn back the hands of time?

"Ororo, what are you doing out of your stable?" Logan yelled. He led me back to my stable. He never needed to use rope or needed to hit me. I was loyal to him and wherever he went, I was sure to follow. My mother always taught me, no matter who the man always be loyal to your master. He locked me in my stable this time, and went back to my mother's aid.

"Oh, come on N'Dare" Logan said. His voice stayed calm, but I knew something was wrong. He grabbed three blankets and cool water. He also grabbed some oats, and attempted to feed them to her, but she did not eat. I became restless and worried. I started yelling, screaming for someone to set me free to be with my mother. I kicked at my stable door, and stomped in circles. SET ME FREE LOGAN! But he didn't, he ignored me. He continued to wrestle with my mother, attempting to help her. Cable was passing by after hearing all of my commotion.

"Cable, go get your father and tell him to grab my father" Cable did as he was told and ran as fast as he could. It only took a matter of minutes for him to come back with Mr. Summers and Master Howlett. Master Howlett took over for Logan and he ordered him to aid me. Logan opened my stable and I went berserk, but he had a way with me. He held his hands up and I reached for them with my nose, and he guided me back down to him. He rubbed me, and it did calm me.

"Damn! Damn!" Mr. Howlett yelled. "Logan, bring Ororo in here" I followed Logan to my mothers stable, and poked my head inside, fearing what reality would show me. She laid there lifeless, he eyes glossless. I walked to her and lay on the hay covered ground. I moved her head with mine, using my neck to gently sway it back and forth, begging for her to breathe. She was fine this morning, what changed? I nibbled on her nose, a desperate attempt to make her come to life. She hated when I did that to her, but my effort failed, this is my reality. She was gone, and she wasn't coming back. I just wanted to be left alone and Logan sensed it.

"Come on you guys. We can take N'Dare later" Logan said pushing the men away. He took one look at me, and walked away. I fell asleep on my mother's chest, and dreamed of what was and what could've been.


End file.
